


Unintentional

by arborealstops



Category: Bluff City Law (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, also IDK anything about law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborealstops/pseuds/arborealstops
Summary: She wasn’t exactly sure how it had happened.  She hadn’t meant for it to happen, that was for sure, and yet it still had: Sydney had kissed her best friend.
Relationships: Sydney Strait/Briana Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Unintentional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greetingsanddefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greetingsanddefiance/gifts).

> I can't wriiiiiite and yet here this is

She wasn’t exactly sure how it had happened. It certainly hadn’t been intentional, but now that it had happened, there was no going back. And it wasn’t as if she regretted it. Not yet, anyway. She realized suddenly that she had no idea how Briana felt, had no clue what thoughts might be going through the other woman’s mind. Maybe she hated Sydney, or maybe she was uncomfortable… Syd knew that all she had to do was to look up, to meet Bri’s eyes, and she would know. But that might be the hardest part, the knowing. Because if Bri was upset… she hadn’t meant for it to happen, that was for sure, and yet it still had: Sydney had kissed her best friend. 

It had been an almost natural reaction- she’d run into Bri’s office, excitedly waving the papers that she’d gotten earlier that day- signed by the judge- showing that she and Elijah had won their case, that they were going to help this family, the Richardsons. She’d been so happy that she’d hugged Bri, and Bri had hugged her, and then they’d both turned and…

Their lips had smashed together, not in a painful way, but unexpected, certainly. It had taken Sydney a second to realize that this wasn’t what she was supposed to be doing, wasn’t right. It had taken another second for her to pull away, almost violently, stumbling backward until her thighs collided with Briana’s desk, which she now leaned against. 

Her eyes were trained on the floor, unable and unwilling to look up. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t thought about kissing Bri before, and that was the problem. She couldn’t pass it off as an accident, not to Bri. To someone else, someone who didn’t know her better than she knew herself, maybe, but Bri? Never. So she kept her eyes on the floor, unwilling to make the first move. 

Thankfully, Briana did that for her. She cleared her throat quietly before speaking. “Well…” she began. “That was… something.”

It didn’t sound horribly bad to Sydney. Maybe Briana wasn’t angry, or hurt. If anything, maybe she was confused…

“I didn’t mean to!” Sydney blurted out quickly, finally lifting her gaze but still refusing to meet Bri’s. “I just- I turned, and you turned, and- it wasn’t on purpose, it just happened-” She saw Briana moving toward her and went to back up, only to realize she was still up against the desk. “I’m so sorry, that wasn’t supposed to- I mean, I don’t want to- I didn’t-”

“Sydney.” 

She froze, slowly meeting her friend’s gaze. 

“It’s okay.” Briana assured her, smiling softly. 

“But- I didn’t mean to-”

Sydney’s protests were cut short by a pair of soft lips against her own. It only took a second for her to kiss back. 

When Briana pulled away, they were both smiling. “I said, it’s okay. You, girlie, need to learn to listen a bit better, huh?”

Sydney giggled softly. “Maybe you’re right.” At Bri’s look, she amended herself. “Okay, you _are_ right, is that better?” 

Briana grinned. “Definitely.”

With that, she leaned forward, kissing Sydney again, biting softly at her lip as they leaned against the desk. 

Maybe it had been unintentional. Maybe she hadn’t meant for it to happen. Maybe it would cause disaster down the road. But there was no going back now, and Sydney didn’t regret it. 

She kissed her best friend.


End file.
